User blog:DeltaSilver/The Adventures of Silver in... Vivosaur Island! (First Copy)
Chapter 1: A Wild Mew Appeared! "It all started one day, and all because of a wild Mew. I was playing Pokemon, Pokemon HeartGold to be exact. I was hunting Entei, because I had, after around three days worth of searching, finally caught Raikou. I was just about to jump into the grass and encounter Entei, when the game glitched, and a wild Mew appeared!" "That's not possible!" said one of Silver's fellow campers. In fact, Silver was actually out camping with a few of his friends. Nobody would know what was to come soon. You know, sometimes being the narrarator has it's perks, since you know just what's about to happen. But anyway, out of my personal happiness, and back to Silver. "Yes it is, it happened! I caught it! Here, look." Silver patted his pockets "...oh darn. I forgot my DS!" said Silver. "Oh, sure you did." said another one of the campers. "No, seriously, it happened! When we get back home, I'll show you." said Silver. "Yeah, but by that time you probably traded for it." said yet another one of the campers. "But who would trade a Mew? Seriously!" said Silver desperately. "I know someone who would." said the final camper. "Yeah, and that person is you." said camper 2. "Nuh-uh!" said camper 4. "Yeah, you would. Remember the Cresselia for Rattata? Seriously, who trades a Cresselia for a Rattata? Oh, and Cresselia says hi." said camper 2. "Hey, I was tired!" said camper 4 "Nobody is tired after just drinking two or three gallons of coffee." said camper 1 "Hey, that's an exaggeration!" said camper 4. "Actually, it isn't. I measered." said Silver. "Oh shut up, Silver!" said camper 4. Meanwhile, camper 3 and camper 1 had seen something move in the nearby forest. They had gone to check it out, and had gone pretty far into the forest, when that thing jumped out in front of them and started chasing them. That thing was a Delta. "And then I said "chocolate moon!" and ran out the door." said camper 2. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!" screamed campers 1 and 3. "What?" said the remaining campers, including Silver. "VIVOSAUUUUUUUUUUUURRRR!!!" And with that, everbody started running. Silver actually looked back while running and saw the Delta in close pursuit. Needless to say, he didn't look back again. The group then came across some good-sized trees and began to climb them. Unfortunately, Silver wasn't fast enough and was caught by the Delta. The Delta then spewed a few bubbles at Silver, and Silver punched himself. It was enough to induce unconsiousness. If you're wondering why he did that, it's because he was given the confuse status effect by the bubbles and was trying to punch the Delta. Strangely, camper 4 somehow had time to get out his camera and recorded the incident. His excuse later that week was "good blackmail material", which got him a punch in the gut for his efforts. The Delta then ran off, satisfied with it's profits. Good meal, though the hair might not taste good. You know, I never described Silver. Alright, he has messy silver hair, a silver leather jacket, blue jeans, and a nice pair of expensive silver leather shoes, which cost exactly $425,392.93. Which he bought himself. How did he get the money? Lemonade stand. Don't ask. He also happens to be a Vivosaur expert (certified). He tends to study water types, so he knows almost everything about them. His punch would have been aimed at a nerve cluster on the Delta's neck, but he knew that there was a 50/50 chance that the Delta would choose confusion above biting. If the Delta had gone for the latter, then Silver's plan would have worked. Obviously, this Delta is a little more intelligent. Go figure. Category:Blog posts